The angular momentum of rotational elements described here is the product of the rotational angular rate and the inertia of the rotating element around the rotational axis.
In most applications, the angular momentum of a constant inertia rotating flywheel is controlled with the rotational rate of the flywheel.
This invention is used in applications where it is desired to change a flywheel's angular momentum without changing the flywheel's rotational rate. In this case, the flywheel's angular momentum can be changed by adjusting the flywheel's rotational inertia.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is provide apparatus for controlling the rotational inertia of a flywheel.
Another object of this invention is to maintain the mass center of all rotating flywheel elements on the flywheel rotational axis.
Another object of the invention is to have all electrical flywheel inertia control elements attached to non-rotating structure.